


Double Date

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, M/M, implied break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Once Guillermo starts dating Nandor, he has to learn how to be a vampire's boyfriend.





	Double Date

Guillermo looks to the camera. "I was promised that I'd get to on a date with my master."

Nandor is walking by. "For the last time Guillermo, I'm your boyfriend, you can call me by my real name!"

"Sorry. I'm just not used to doing that," Guillermo says looking shamefully to the ground. Minutes pass. "Ready for the date?" Guillermo asks lifting his head up.

Nandor nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

-

"The worst part of having a vampire boyfriend when you're a human is that he can turn into a bat and you can't," Guillermo grumbles to himself.

Finally Nandor turns back into his normal form. "We're here," he says.

Guillermo looks around. "And where exactly is here?" He asks. Sure Guillermo has traveled around Staten Island, but he's never been here before.

"It's the place we're having our date," Nandor answers with.

"So are you just going to find a virgin for yourself or what?" Guillermo asks.

Nandor shakes his head. "No. Not this time."

"Then what?"

Nandor doesn't have the time to answer the question.

Out of nowhere, two bats flew in. 

The two bats turned into no other than, Jenna and Nadja.

Jenna runs up to Guillermo and practically tackles him.

During this hug, Nandor looks jealous.

Jenna backs off. 

"What's going on?" Guillermo asks his boyfriend.

Nandor answers with, "We're on a double date with Jenna and Nadja."

Nadja and Jenna start walking to the place where there is the most virgins.

Jenna keeps walking but Nadja stops.

Nadja sees that Nandor and Guillermo aren't following them. "Are you coming?" Nadja asks them.

Nandor nods. "In a little bit. I need to talk to Guillermo alone."

"Okay." Nadja turns away and follows her girlfriend.

Once the girls are far ahead, Nandor turns to Guillermo. "You've been working for me for about ten years now, correct?"

Guillermo nods. "Yes. That would be correct."

Nandor sighs. "I've been waiting to do this for a while but I've had to wait for the right time to."

Nandor takes a drink from Guillermo. Then he lets Guillermo try some of his blood.

Once Guillermo is done, he says, "I can't believe you are doing this."

Nandor smiles at this. "It was about time. Now let's catch up with Nadja and Jenna, shall we?"

 


End file.
